


Roots (a poem)

by topiary05



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topiary05/pseuds/topiary05
Summary: Poems, I honestly don’t know why I’m writing this. :)





	Roots (a poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.

Roots

What are you but the roots  
by which my tree is sustained.  
Without you I would fall.  
You ground me and raise me.

When winter comes you are there.  
When all the leaves shrivel and fall.  
You remain, my roots.  
All I am is because of you.

Is it wrong to think our roots entwine?  
All I am is the sum of you,  
You are your own trees too though,  
So is it too much to hope, I am your roots too?


End file.
